Touya Kiriu
Touya Kiriu (桐雨刀也, Kiriu Tōya) is the bancho of the Chiyoda District. Overview The elegant banchou who will slice through anything with his swift battoujutsu, Iai Banchou. He deeply laments the recent decline in the discipline of Japanese people as the loss of "the yamato spirit" and aims to restore traditional Japanese culture by participating in the 23 District Project. Despite uniflying the Chiyoda district, he was defeated by Akira Kongou and handed him the seat to the district. Outside of the battoujutsu, he boasts exceptional intelligence and skill. Futhermore, he appears to be financially blessed, owning a large estate right in the heart of Meteropolitan Tokyo. That said, given that he took on Mitsunobu Karaburi, who has no interest in Japanese culture whatsoever, as his underling, suggests he's been struggling to find talented followers. Personality As is made clear by his likes and dislikes, Kiriu possesses a great deal of pride in his country's cultural values and heritage while abhorring western ways, believing it has weakened Japan; this discomfort hasn't passed even after the series has concluded, as he mentions in the last chapter that he didn't like the idea of wearing a suit to Yuu's wedding. It is also shown that he can't take girls dressing in short skirts (his school is noted to be the only school in Tokyo that required girls to wear pants as part of their uniform) because he is a very pure-hearted person who follows a samurai code of honor. This is also his greatest weakness since he can't take scantily clad women, seeing this causes him to have large nosebleeds. After becoming one of Akira's follower, he shows a great deal of dedication to him, similar to the loyalty a samurai shows his lord; going so far as to cut own eyes in order to win against the Five Dark Vows. However, he also shows himself to be the most antisocial member of the Banchou Alliance, even more so then the secretive Yuu, claiming in the Machine Banchou Arc that the group is only together because of their respect for Akira and that otherwise they'd be enemies and that he can't consider the others his friends. This attitude would vanish after the Kaizou Banchou incident. History Kiriu was the student of a great swordsmaster and practiced day and night in order to master Kiriu-Style and grew to be a powerful swordsman. However, his master was murdered by his classmate Kenji Isaki because their master had refused to teach Kenji the final technique of the Kiriu School and because Kenji had wanted to test his strength. Kiriu sore to avenge their master's murder. At some point, Kiriu joined the 23 District Project of Tokyo, under the belief that Japan had grown weak because of the influence of Western culture and only by purging it could Japan become strong once again. As part of the project, Kiriu took the title "Iai Banchou" and unified the Chiyoda District. Unbeknownst to him, Kenji also became involved in the project, eventually becoming the winner of the Hokkaido Prefecture under the title "Kenpei Banchou". Plot Meeting Akira Kiriu first made his appearance after a police officer had kidnapped Akira's friend Hinako for showing forbidden knowledge of the 23 District Project. While she was brought to him, Kiriu dispatched his underling, Karaburi, to deal with Kongou. When he called Karaburi to find out if Kongou had been dealt with, he was surprised to discover Kongou had beaten Karaburi and taken his cell. After assuring Kongou that Hinako was fine and unharmed, Kiriu told him were to find Hinako and himself, but not before tell Kongou that he should be proud over defeating a mere underling. While waiting for Kongou to arrive, Kiriu had Hinako dressed into a kimono. because he thought a kimono would look good on her, and brought to him; shortly after Kongou and his friend Ouda came to rescue her. After ordering that Hinako be taken to a safe place, Kiriu was attacked by Ouda, who tried to intimidate Kiriu into submission with a quick demonstration of his boxing skills. However, Kiriu brushed it off which a declaration that while Ouda's abilities were impressive for the average human, they were meaningless before a Banchou. Angered, Ouda demanded that Kiriu back up his claims, and Kiriu answered that challenge using Flicker, defeating Ouda with one attack. Declaring that he would slay any who would interfere in the Japan's rebirth, Kiriu declared that he would deal with Kongou next. Questioning Kongou's objective, Kiriu was shocked to learn that Kongou fully intended to stop the 23 Districts Project, questioning if Kongou even understood what he was saying. Kongou confirmed that he did and charged at Kiriu, only to immediately retreat when he sensed Kiriu's attack, getting away with a scratch and surprising Kiriu. Realizing that he couldn't win by blindly rushing in, Kongou began repeatedly attacking Kiriu with various objects, only for Kiriu to cut each attack to ribbons with his sword skills, all while revealing his motivation for fighting as well as the goals and methods of the 23 District Project, questioning if Kongou could really hope to stop it. Kongou simply declared that if he said he'd do something, he do it; because when a man decides on something, even if he dies, he'll not be stopped. Kiriu declared him ignorant, failing to grasp the necessity of the 23 District Project, only for Kongou to throw those words back at him, declaring that Kiriu was nothing but a coward who depended upon others to fulfill his ideals instead of relying on his own power. Enraged, Kiriu charged Kongou, intending to kill Kongou for his insult, only to have his sword shattered by Kongou's Double Hammer technique. Before Kongou left, Kiriu informed him that camera's on the estate had recorded their battle, and that by defeating Kiriu, Kongou had become the Banchou of Kiriu's district, Kongou Banchou, and was now a participant of the 23 District Project, with no options other then to win or lose; Kiriu also explained the rules of the competition. When Kongou once more declared his intention to destroy the 23 District Plan, Kiriu questioned if he'd be will to do it even if it meant becoming an enemy of the state, but Kongou declared that he didn't care. Five Dark Vows He later returned with a group of other banchos (all of whom were defeated by Akira) to assist Akira against the Five Dark Vows, his reason is that all those in the world are just talk where as Akira could back up his. He and the others fought the Five Dark Vows underlings and was told they will fight some other time. After that he and the others were enrolled in Akira's class, here he shows that he can't take girls dressing in short skirts (his original school required girls to wear pants.), Later Kiriu and the rest was told where to go to an abandoned military base to fight, when they got they the Five Dark Vows shown up and challenged them to a one-on-one fight each of them and they will fight in different level of the base and each one have a suprise in them. After his allies defeated some members of the Five Dark Vows he was up against Douke Banchou and he was fight him in a room full of skeleton but it turn out to be dolls Kiriu and Douke start fighting but when Douke use Betrayal Pain Kiriu found out quick about the sercet in that move and cut the hidden bladed. But then Douke used the dolls to attack Kiriu but Kiriu move fast to where Douke is. Kiriu found out Douke trick how he is moving the dolls and he cut Douke in half!? Everyone on Banchou Alliance were shock to see this but it turns out Douke wasn't there but was a puppet being control by two twin sisters who are magician but Kiriu had a nosebleed because of they revealing outfits! Kiriu was mad at them for wearing just a outfit but they ignored him and continued to attack him but Kiriu can't fight them due to the outfit and the girls told him they life stories. But told them they just little kids who are throwing a tantrum. The girls went on attacking him but Kiriu had no choice but to cut his own eyes! Everyone was shocked why he did that even the girls but Kiriu told them he will do anything to help Akira succeed in battle even if it meant to die. Kiriu put away his katana and said he doesn't need it to beat them and told them to come at him however they like. The girls attack him and said he will never understand they feeling but Kiriu block and attack them with ease. He told them if they love magic so much they shouldn't care what others said. The girls cryed and were happy to know some else know they effort. They contuined the match and the girls used they strongest magic trick. The girls used a move called Hide and Seek and they used stuffed animal but when Kiriu cuts them he turn around and hear that one of the girls attack him but realize the other girl disappeared but was shock to find out that they using a trick that Yoruko and Asako are able to perfectly synchronise, copying each others movements with not a millimeter's deviatation, they can even perfectly synchronize their heartbeats and breathing, basically making one of the sisters undetectable and allowing her to strike at some crucial point right into an opening. Kiriu found out and stab Asako hard on the stomach with his top katana but Asako grab his katana and Yourko got out and was able to cut Kiriu but Kiriu stop the blade with his fingre and slum Yoruko winning the battle. Kiriu told them that they magic trick is truly amazing which they were happy to hear. Kiriu was listing to Ryougen fight with Akira but the place was going to explode because of Haruya and try to ecape with the others. After that Kiriu listen to Ryougen fight and Akira was winning. After Akira saved everyone by tossing the bomb away to save them Kiriu and the other decided to go out and eat. Yoruko and Asasko told Kiriu they wouldn't forgive him for slapping in a cherry tone. Machine Banchou When Kiriu learn of Kongou's death he went to the hospitality to see. When Kiriu and the other Banchou Alliance came in they were all upset and Yuu said if this was a sick joke. Kiriu was upset that he didn't keep enough power for Akira to use. All of the Banchou Alliance agree to go where Machine is for revenger expert for Yuu who left. Kiriu and the other went to Machine District to beat him but when they got there Machine was holding a defeated Kiriu! Raionji was so mad he went first and attack him but it wasn't good enough and he defeated him easliy! Gouriki was next and attack him but Machine beat her! Kiriu try fight too but he was also defeated! The whole team was reported dead and Machine went to they highschool and start taking control but they got up and start attacking him again. The whole school classmates join in the fight to save the school but they weren't strong even but then a loud stomp is coming closer and closer. Everyone was confused but then they realize who it is and then Akira broke throught a wall and was reveal to be alive again!? Everyone was happy to see him again Machine underling told them why is he alive but all of them yelled out "LIKE I CARE" like Akira does and Akira turn to Machine and end up having a second fight! Kiriu and the other were there to see Machine fate The Dark Student Council Arc Kiriu and the Banchou Alliance were all at they school talking about they next plan since they took out 17 districts and only seven are remain and those remaining banchou made a team togehter called the Wolf Fang and that they have massive force! The one who is leadering the Wolf Fang is Kyouya Shiga. Akira told Yuu if a person by the name of Takeshi there but Yuu said there weren't a guy named Takeshi. The Banchou Alliance called it a day and Raionji asked about why Akira wanted to know about a guy named Takeshi but Kiriu told him is unnecesary thing to share with strangers. Raionji told him they were all friends here but Kiriu told them that they are just alliance who owns Akira and that they are not friends!? Gouriki and Raionji were shock to hear that and Gouriki that they still friends despite being allies. Yuu was laught saiding that he is not even a comrade because his goal was to win the 23 District Project. The next day Ryougen came to Akira highschool and he was beaten half to death!! Akira told him who did this and he said a banchou with a white uniform? Ryougen told Akira they are not from the 23 District Project and passed out? Kiriu notice Ryougen scars are pretty bad and know who did this to him and left the group to go after him. They told him what wrong but he didn't listen and told him is a personal thing and left. Kiriu went to the outskirt of Tokyo but then Shiga was there and told him he was here because he was called to come but then a women came in and she is reveal to be Kamitsu who is the secretary to the chairman of the Dark Student Council? She told them that the orgaization pass the project to them and that the project have been frozen! She told them they gonna destory all the banchou who know about the project!! Shiga was mad and calll his team but they were all defeated by Kenpei Banchou. Kenpei look at Kiriu and realize who he is and Kiriu yelled at him knowing it was him who beat Ryougen but Kenpei smile and try to attack Shiga but Shiga block his attack away and summon all his strength to kill Kenpei for what he did. Kamitsu decided to left because she got other business and left Kenpei to fight them. Shiga wanted to kill Kenpei for what he did but Kiriu stop him because he wanted to fight him for a long time but Shiga told him to shut up. Kiriu try to draw his sword but Shiga stop it with one hand and told him that Kenpei kill his allies who he is his prey but Kenpei start attacking them both but they were dodeging his attack. Shiga try to block his attack but he was sent falling down a cliff! Kenpei start atttacking Kiriu. They both attack at the same time but they were equals but Kenpei toss Kiriu sword away and was about to stab but if Kiriu dodge in time and got Kenpei swords. When Kenpei try to get Kiriu sword Shiga apeared again to stop him. Shiga grab him to let Kiriu to kill him but Kenpei used mind games to stop Kiriu and use his sword to cut Shiga! Kenpei went to Kiriu and defeat him and sent him falling to a cliff. Brainwashing Luckily, Kiriu managed to survive the fall from the cliff, and was sheltered by the Sourai sisters, who nursed him back to health. Iai vs. Kenpei Final Chapter In the final chapter he has a dojo and ramen shop with Yoruko of the Five Dark Vows as his girlfriend or possible wife (it is never made clear which what their exact relationship is). Banchou Stats * Strength: 3/10 * Stamina: 3/10 * Spirit: 6/10 * Intelligence: 8/10 * Agility: 9/10 * Technique: 10/10 Attacks Touya uses the Kiriu School of Drawing Sword Arts (sword drawing techniques), Touya recites haiku after winning a battle. *'Flicker' (瞬, Matataki): A slash so quick it isn't visibly by normal eyes, Touya typically aims for the chest when he uses this. *'Bloom' (華, Hana): Like Flicker except instead of one slash it is a multitude slashes. *'Rain' (雨, Ame): Like Flicker except all the slash are over head swings. *'White Feather Twist' (白羽捻り, Shiraha-hineri: An unarmed, sword-parrying technique were, Touya catches the opponent's blade between his middle and index fingers. *'Grave' (葬, Sō): Like Bloom, only within the area around him. *'Flash' (閃, Sen): *'Oborodachi' (秘剣「朧太刀」, Hiken - Oborodachi): the Kiriu school's secret technique, the user attacks with a kodachi, intentionally breaking the tip of the blade against an opponents weapon in such a way that it will ricochet off the terrain and attack the enemy's blind spot. Bloom.jpg|Bloom Rain.jpg|Kiriu School of Sword-Drawing Arts, Rain Kirui School of Sword-Drawing Arts, White Feather Twist.jpg|Kiriu School of Sword-Drawing Arts, White Feather Twist Relationships * Akira Kongou: Initially enemies, Kiriu comes to greatly admire and respect Akira, believing that he is one of the only people in this world that can back up his words with action. * Yuu Akiyama: Despite being on the same side, the two Banchous could not stand each other at first, Kiriu's honor being the opposite of Yuu's cunning. Ironically, the two are actually very similar: neither is willing to betray those they trust and are willing to risk their lives to protect those they hold dear, they simply have different methods of doing so. * Yoruko and Asako: Kiriu's opponents during the Five Dark Vows arc, while initially distracted by their bodies, he becomes the first person truly acknowledge their hard work and effort. Yoruko is later seen to have developed a crush on him, and with her sister would nurse him back to health after his first confrontation with Kenji. In the final chapter, Yoruko was seen working with Kiriu (and possibly living) together. * Kenji Isaki: Students of the same school, Kiriu would develop a strong grudge against Kenji for murdering their master, who he had come to see as his own father, because he would not teach Kenji the Kiriu School's Secret Technique. The two would eventually settle their score after Kiriu defeated Kenji with the secret, Kenji admitting that he wasn't worthy of such a technique. Trivia * A running gag is that he often gets jealous at the amount of followers other Banchou have. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Banchou Category:Banchou Alliance